


Domesticity

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Series: Nygmobblepot friends with benefits AU [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed can cook, Ed cooks dinner, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald has a pleasant dream, Riddlebird - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic nygmobblepot, foot rub, he deserves more honesty, mentions of Oswald’s mother, they are married in his dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: This is a fluffy continuation to my “friends with benefits au” and I hope you enjoy!





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy continuation to my “friends with benefits au” and I hope you enjoy!

_Ed was in the kitchen, cooking spaghetti for dinner, happily awaiting Oswald’s return from work. Having already set the dining table, and cooked the sauce, all he had to do was wait for the pasta to be Al dente._

 

_Before Ed knew it, Oswald had come in and set his coat on the rack “Hello, sweetheart. How was your day?”_

 

_As soon as He walked into the kitchen where Ed had been, the the mouthwatering aroma of freshly boiled tomatoes with assorted herbs filled his nostrils._

 

_Ed turned to Oswald to wish him a happy afternoon, and tell Oswald about what a great day he had. Oswald stepped closer, embracing him from behind and laying a chaste kiss behind Ed’s ear. “Glad to hear it, darling. Your food smells so good.”_

 

_Ed smiled from ear to ear as the timer for the pasta rang. “The pasta is done. Why don’t you get ready for dinner. Eh?” Ed leaned back to kiss Oswald on the lips. “I bought rosé.”_

 

_Oswald gave Ed one more kiss before uttering ‘you spoil me’ and walking to the sink to wash his hands. He made his way to the dining room and pulled himself a chair, patiently awaiting Ed to come out with the food._

 

_In the kitchen, Ed strained the noodles and poured them into the pot of sauce. Stirring it he dumped it all into a dish and then put basil leaves on it for a garnish. He carried it to the dining room and set it on the table._

 

_“Let me get our drinks.”_

 

_Ed went back in the kitchen to get the bottle of champagne and brought it back in. Ed sat next to Oswald. “Give me your bowl, dear.”_

 

_Oswald shook his head. “Ed you’ve done enough, let me serve dinner.”_

 

_Oswald was met with a nod. He reached for the dish and ladled some pasta into each of their bowls. Then he poured the champagne into each glass. Before saying grace._

 

_“Dear lord, thank you for my husband’s wonderful food; may we enjoy it. And thank you for keeping my mother safe in heaven. Amen.”_

 

_“Amen.” Ed repeated._

 

_Oswald let out a sound of approval as he took his first bite of pasta. Delicious._

 

_They began eating for a few minutes before anything was said. “How was work dear?” Ed asked._

 

_Oswald sighed and replied with a meager ‘stressful’ before eating more of his meal._

 

_“That’s too bad.” Ed replied, frowning a bit before taking a swig of his rosé. Oswald looked up at him, dabbing away the sauce from his mouth with his napkin. “At least I have you to come home to, Ed.” Oswald’s statement made Ed smile._

 

_When they were both finished with their meal, they cleaned up and walked to the living room together. As Ed sat down, he noticed Oswald still had his shoes on. “Oswald, dear, you know how I feel about wearing shoes around the house.”_

 

_“My mistake, sweetheart.” Oswald sighed, kicking off his shoes and walking back to the sofa with Ed._

 

_Ed got up to kneel down on the floor in front of Oswald. “You had a stressful day, let me rub your feet. I know how much it calms you down.”_

 

_Oswald shook his head, saying he didn’t have to. Ed smiled and insisted. “No Oswald, I want to.”_

 

_Oswald agreed. Ed began rubbing Oswald’s feet, first the left then the right, giving gentle presses into the soft skin, kneading and loosening his muscles. He could actually feel Oswald start to calm down._

 

_“I don’t deserve you, sweetheart.”_

 

_“Don’t say that, I love you!”_

 

_“I love you too.”_

.

 

Oswald woke up from his wonderful dream comfortably in his bed. He didn’t want it to end, but sadly he had to get up to go to work. At least Ed would be their. Though, their relationship was nothing like in his dream. No romance, no domesticity, just sex. Maybe someday they would pull off a relationship.

 

When Oswald got to his office, Ed was waiting for him. “Oswald, good morning some people are here to see you.”

 

“Tell then I’ll be there in a minute, Ed.”

 

“Right away, Oswald!”

 

Oh reality. Never as fun as one’s dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment. I try to reply to as many as I can and I love your feedback! More parts coming soon. Thanks to my beta reader again :)


End file.
